5 Who Woke Up Immortal
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover with Highlander: 5 characters from 5 fandoms and how they became Immortal. Supernatural, Angel: The Series, Firefly, Dark Angel, Die Hard movies


**Title**: Five Who Woke Up Immortal

**Fandoms**: Highlander, Angel, Supernatural, Dark Angel, Firefly, Die Hard

**Disclaimer**: All Characters belong to their creators which sadly is not me

**Summary**:My take on 5 characters from 5 different fandoms and how they became Immortal

* * *

**Life Will Not Fade Away ** (Angel the Series)

Illyria shatters Cyrus Vail's skull with a single blow. Turning back into Fred, she kneels down beside Wesley one last time. She reaches out to stroke his cheek and draws back as if burned when she feels the surge of the Quickening. Illyria asserts herself once again as she leans forward to grasp Wesley's face in her hands.

"It seems that you are not free of me yet," she muses.

Illyria positions Wesley's head in her lap as she prepares for his awakening. "Hurry, our friends are waiting for us. We don't want to miss the end of the world."

She has a hand on his chest when he starts to breathe again. "Welcome to Immortality, Wesley."

* * *

**Die Hard and Live Forever** (Die Hard)

Joe is watching the news when Mac enters the room. "Have you seen what's been happening in LA?"

"No, what's so interesting?" Mac turns his attention to the television. It is broadcasting a breaking news story.

He watches as TV cameras focus on a man, wrapped in a blanket and obviously covered in blood. The man pushes his way through the crowd carefully protecting a woman as interviewers shout questions. "What happened to him?"

"That's John McClane, a New York City cop. You didn't hear about the hostages in the Nakatomi building?"

"Sorry, TV has never really been my thing."

"Terrorists were holding employees at the Nakatomi Corporation hostage. McClane takes out almost 2 dozen well armed gunman by himself. Kills them all. Plus, avoids being incinerated when the terrorists blow up the top two floors and crash an FBI helicopter."

"Well, he is a trained Police Officer," Mac smirks but he knows where Joe is going.

"But there's more. At one point, he supposedly jumped off the roof swinging himself through a plate glass window." Joe is reveling in the exposition, not realizing Mac is already at the end of the story. "And, according to the paramedic they interviewed, McClane walked away with minor scratches and a concussion."

Mac nods his head in agreement. "I get it. It's a perfect recipe for a violent death and resurrection."

"Exactly. So, you know what this means," Joe says, triumphantly.

"I'll go pack a bag. Looks like we're going to LA."

* * *

**The Blue Lady Grants Eternal Life** (Dark Angel)

Max looks down at her brother. "Don't make me do this?"

"Please, Max," Ben begs. "I can't go back there. You know what they will do to me." She can see the fear behind his eyes but there is a steely determination in his voice that compels her to obey.

Max nods as the tears slip silently down her face. She asks Ben to tell her of the blue lady one last time. As he begins the story, she reaches down and snaps his neck.

At the sound of his death, she begins to sob quietly and rock her brother. He was the most gentle of them all. How could this have happened? She looks at Ben's face, so angelic in death. She kisses the tips of her fingers and touches them to his face closing his eyes forever. Then, with the sound of the hunters in her ears, she abandons him.

Lydecker finds the broken body. "Damn it." He kicks the nearest tree to vent his frustration. He orders his men to load the body onto the truck. They'll need to do an autopsy and see if they can figure out why Ben went crazy. There were others of this genetic pattern on the base and they might all be at risk.

Ben holds very still as he feel himself drifting toward consciousness. _ Max you promised_. He mind rails against the idea of being alive. He can sense the soldiers beside him but realizes he is unrestrained lying on the floor of the truck bed. He risks looking through squinted eyes to see two soldiers and the open back of the truck. This is almost too easy. Then he's moving. The soldiers are too stunned at his sudden resurrection to raise the alarm before Ben is able to slip away for good.

* * *

**Before All Hell Breaks Loose ** (Supernatural)

"Dean, don't you think its time we buried Sam?" Bobby can hardly meet Dean's eyes. His heart is breaking for him but they have got to go. The demon's plans are moving forward and they are standing still.

"Just go Bobby." Dean waves a hand at him while heading back to stare at Sam's body again.

"Dean, please." Bobby follows him into the cramped bedroom. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

Dean turns with a murderous look in his eye. "I am not going to burn his body or put him in the ground." Dean is shouting now in that rough growl that indicates he's holding back tears. "What am I supposed to do? Just forget about him. Put his death behind me and keep hunting. I can't. I won't."  
"Dean." Bobby reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shrugs it off and steps back. "You _need_ to go." Dean's voice has slipped into that quiet menace which Bobby thinks is scarier than the shouting.

Movement over Dean's left shoulder catches Bobby's eye. "What the hell?"

Dean turns around to see Sam trying to sit up on the filthy bead. "Sammy?" One word; full of love and hope.

Bobby and Dean exchange concerned expressions. Nodding, Bobby reaches into his jacket, pulls out a small container and splashes the holy water on Sam. No steam or pain so, he's not a demon.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Sammy looks at them both like they've lost their mind and tries to shake off the water.

Dean settles carefully down on the bed. He moves slowly as if any sudden movements might break the spell and Sam would disappear. Dean stares into his brother's eyes, looking for that spark of recognition. "Oh my god! It's really you. You're alive." He then gathers him fiercely into his arms for a real hug.

Sam pushes Dean off of him. "Dean, what the hell is going on with you?" He shifts his gaze to Bobby for an explanation as Dean is just grinning like an idiot.

"You were dead and now you're not." Bobby states it simply. "Only one thing I know that can make it happen like this, if it ain't demons."

"What?" The Winchesters ask in unison.

Bobby hopes he's right. "I need to make a phone call first."

Dean tosses him a phone. Bobby dials the number. "Hey Joe. It's Bobby Singer. I think I found a new Immortal for you and trust me, this one won't need much training."

Dean looks at Sam with awe. "Dude, you're immortal!"

* * *

**Since I Found Immortality** (Firefly)

Mac always enjoyed the summertime farmer's market. He was busy purchasing supplies when he felt the familiar buzz of another immortal. Hand at the ready to draw his sword, Mac scanned the crowd.

He turned, looking between the stands to the next aisle where a red headed man in a loud Hawaiian shirt walked past. He was accompanied by three others who have the look of mercenaries about them. The man stopped to rub his temples. He was clearly unaware of what the buzzing in his head meant. Newly changed, Mac was sure of it.

Joe had often said he was like a magnet for the newbies. Just his luck on a random supply run to find someone who was going to need his help.

He moved close enough to the foursome to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You ok, Honey?" The black Amazon woman had apparently noticed the man clutching at his head.

"Yeah, fine. It's just a headache." He grimaced at the sensation. "It feels like buzzing behind my eyes." He looked around maybe sensing his observer. Mac stayed out of sight and continued to listen.

The tallest man spoke "Maybe his head's gonna explode. Are we really sure he ain't gonna turn zombie on us?" He fingered his gun, ready to draw on the Immortal.

"I am not a _gorram_ zombie, Jayne. Put your gun away."

"No such thing as Zombies," said the third man.

"Captain, it ain't nat'ral what happened. Wash was dead." Jayne was insistent. "Spear went right through his chest. Don't nobody walk away from that."

"My husband _is not_ a zombie!" The black woman countered loudly, causing people to stare.

"Ok. That's it!" The captain hustled the others out of the main traffic aisle and into seclusion behind the end stand. Mac followed discreetly.

"No more Zombie talk. Can we please get back to the ship before we have Alliance scientists chasin' us and wantin' to dissect Wash?" He stared at each of them in turn.

He received three mumbled responses of "Yes, captain."

Mac figured, since they were all shipmates and since Wash was married, there was no way to do this without including the others. It was as good a time as any to make his introduction.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me." Before he could continue, Mac had three guns pointed in his direction. Unfortunately, the new Immortal wasn't one of them. So not a soldier. _Great,_ he thought. _ A newbie and a novice warrior._

The captain spoke. "We don't take kindly to people sneaking up on us while we're having a private conversation."

"About zombies?" Mac smirked. "Not so private. Look, I know why he's still alive."

The captain looked at him sideways but admitted nothing. He encouraged him to continue with a wave of his gun.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and I was born in the Highlands of Scotland in 1592 on Earth-that-was. I am an Immortal and so is Wash."


End file.
